


Vampiro con la febbre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vampire [2]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pure drabble sull’ambiguità tipica dei pirati.Scritta per: kink flash challenge!Prompt: febbre.Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Vampire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712737
Kudos: 3





	Vampiro con la febbre

Vampiro con la febbre

La stanza era illuminata dalle luci tremolanti delle candele, che rischiaravano i pesanti drappi rossi del letto a baldacchino creando degli effetti simili a delle lunghe dita cremisi che si allungano in un mare di sangue scuro.

“Nella mia lunga vita non mi era mai capitato di vedere un vampiro con la febbre. Durante la trasformazione è normale, ma non certo dopo…” si lamentò Lestat.

Louis gemeva.

“Nessuno ti ha chiesto di prenderti cura di me” farfugliò.

Lestat assicurò: “Tutto questo accade perché ti ostini a nutrirti di topi. Quando proverai il sangue umano non potrai più farne a meno”.


End file.
